Just something about us
by booboozela
Summary: "Seungkwan, daripada itu... biasanya Mingyu kuat sampai berapa kali?" -Soonyoung. "Huh? Kuat apanya hyung?" -Seungkwan. *Beep* BoyxBoy. Mingyu x Seungkwan, slight SeokSoon. Dont like dont read.


Title: Just something about us.

Cast: Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan, slight Lee Seokmin, Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Chan.

Pair: MinKwan, slight SeokSoon.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance (as if TT), humor

Disclaimer: I only owned the plot

Warning! Boy x boy, jangan memaksakan diri buat baca seumpama gak kuat baca beginian. Dont like dont read, please.

Enjoy~~~

..

Ditengah udara yang makin lembab, dua orang pemuda terlihat sibuk dengan urusan mereka di atas tempat tidur. Mereka saling memeluk dan mencium, menimbulkan kemunculan keringat yang makin banyak di seluruh bagian tubuh polos keduanya. Derit tempat tidur terdengar di seluruh penjuru kamar, tak satupun dari mereka yang peduli. Apapun konsekuensi dari membuat keributan itu, mereka akan memikirkannya nanti.

"Ahhh... tissue... tissue..."

Yang berada di bawah mengernyitkan keningnya, ia seperti kesulitan menahan sesuatu. Tangannya mencengkram lengan kokoh pemuda lain di atasnya –seperti ingin menyadarkannya barang sebentar.

"Oh?" memperlambat gerakannya, pemuda tampan itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan partnernya kembali menggumamkan tissue beberapa kali. Ia cepat tanggap, dengan tangannya yang panjang, tak sulit baginya untuk menggapai kotak tissue dari atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Bahkan ia menarik beberapa yang langsung direbut dari tangannya.

"Kau sudah—?"

"Argh, jangan berhenti sekarang..." keluh pemuda berambut pirang –ia menyayangkan kekasihnya yang mendadak malah berhenti memanjakannya padahal dia hampir saja sampai.

"Maaf. Ayo bersama," ia bergerak agak menunduk untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Keduanya saling memagut seolah tak ada hari esok, membiarkan dua tubuh yang saling bersatu di bawah sana terus menemukan kenikmatan sampai akhir.

.

 _Knock. Knock._

"Mingyu, Seungkwan, kalian di dalam?"

Mingyu dan Seungkwan saling berpandangan saat mendengar suara Jeonghan dibalik pintu kamar –mereka baru saja akan memakai pakaian yang baru setelah terlebih dahulu membersihkan tempat tidur dan mengganti sprainya.

Terbatuk kecil untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya, Seungkwan akhirnya buka mulut. "Iya hyung," jawabnya sambil merapihkan atasannya.

"Kita semua akan makan di luar malam ini. Kalian mau ikut?"

"Iya hyung, kami ikut. Tunggu sebentar,"

Dengan begitu mereka kalang kabut, Mingyu bahkan belum memakai celananya dengan benar. Sedangkan Seungkwan, ia tinggal merapihkan rambutnya. Untung mereka sudah membersihkan diri walau belum sempat mandi. Tapi ia tetap merasa khawatir dan untuk memastikan Seungkwan mencium di sekitar lengan bajunya. Tidak terlalu buruk juga. Mereka bisa beralasan telah membersikan _dorm_ –jadi agak berkeringat.

"Seungkwan, ayo," terlalu banyak berpikir, ternyata Mingyu jadi selangkah lebih cepat. Pemuda itu sudah rapih apa adanya dan berdiri di dekat pintu. Seungkwan dengan cekatan mengambil _clutch_ nya juga sebuah botol parfum dari lemari pakaiannya. Ia menyemprotkan pada bajunya beberapa kali, dan berikutnya giliran Mingyu –pemuda itu agak terkejut dengan tindakannya tapi tidak menolak juga.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kedai makanan, mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Mingyu berada di depan dengan beberapa hyung lainnya, sedang Seungkwan dibelakang –berempat bersama Vernon, Jeonghan dan Joshua.

"Seokmin hyung dan Soonyoung hyung tidak ikut?" ia bertanya –baru sadar kalau jumlah mereka tidak lengkap.

"Mereka pergi dari ruang latihan sejak tadi sore, dan bilang akan makan malam di luar sekalian," Joshua menjawab setelah membetulkan lengan jaketnya. Seungkwan menganggukkan kepalanya. Terlalu lama bersama membuatnya terbiasa dengan jumlah mereka yang seharusnya. Jadi walau hanya dua orang yang tidak hadir, rasanya seperti beberapa orang menghilang sekaligus.

..

Hari itu Seungkwan mendapat giliran untuk membersihkan dorm –seharusnya dia bersama Vernon dan Joshua, tapi karena mereka diundang di sebuah acara, jadi tinggal ia sendiri. Meskipun Vernon dan Joshua berpesan untuk membersihkan yang menjadi bagiannya saja, Seungkwan tetap melakukan semampunya. Ia tinggal membersihkan kamar mandi –dan ini yang terakhir.

Setelah menyiram air untuk membilas, pemuda itu menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya selesai juga. Ia memutuskan untuk sekalian mandi karena seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat –rasa-rasanya akan tidak nyaman kalau sampai membiarkannya kering begitu saja.

Sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil, Seungkwan menyalakan televisi dan duduk di sudut sofa. Ia mengistirahatkan punggungnya dengan bersandar. Nanti saja baru pergi latihan, sekarang ia perlu merilekskan diri barang sebentar.

"!"

Seungkwan tersentak mendengar hentakan pintu –seharusnya hanya dia yang ada di dorm dan lainnya latihan, ternyata ada yang belum pergi juga. Dari arah suaranya, sepertinya dari kamar Hoshi dan yang lain.

 _Duk. Duk. Duk._

Suara langkah yang tergesa semakin mendekat, Seungkwan menelan ludah meyakinkan diri bahwa apapun itu, pasti bukan hantu, kan? Ia harap-harap cemas sambil terus memperhatikan kemana suara itu berasal. Dan sosok tak asing muncul dari sudut koridor. Itu Hoshi a.k.a Soonyoung. Seungkwan mengernyitkan keningnya, tumben sekali Soonyoung masih di dorm? Karena ia tahu betul, hyung yang satu ini semangatnya paling tinggi tiap berhubungan dengan latihan.

"Seungkwan," pemuda itu membuka mulut begitu sudah dekat dan langsung duduk tanpa jarak di samping Seungkwan. Ia sampai lupa untuk setidaknya mengatakan sepatah katapun. Sebenarnya ia masih ketakutan atas pikiran negatifnya soal hantu.

"Soonyoung hyung, aku pikir kau sedang latihan bersama yang lain,"

"Aku izin pulang –badanku mau patah rasanya," ujar pemuda bermata segaris itu. Ia mengeluh panjang dan berbaring di sofa meski harus melipat kakinya. Seungkwan sedikit menggeser pantatnya supaya hyungnya itu agak sedikit leluasa. Ia jadi prihatin, pasti karena selama ini selalu hampir tak pernah istirahat dengan benar, tubuhnya mulai melakukan pemberontakan.

"Mau aku tempelkan koyo di punggungmu, hyung?" tanya Seungkwan menawarkan. Ia tentu tidak pernah tega melihat para anggota menderita begini.

"Koyo pun sepertinya tidak akan berpengaruh," Soonyoung dengan tangannya memberikan isyarat bahwa Seungkwan tidak perlu melakukannya. "Aigo~" ia bangkit duduk sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

"Mau aku pijat pinggangmu, hyung? Atau kita ke rumah sakit?" masih merasa khawatir, Seungkwan tidak menyerah. Ia bahkan mendekati hyungnya dan mulai memijat pelan pundak dan punggungnya.

Soonyoung tidak menolak –walau tidak terlalu berpengaruh tapi sentuhan Seungkwan cukup membuatnya merasa nyaman. "Seungkwan, daripada itu..." ada jeda sedikit dalam kalimatnya. Seungkwan hanya diam, memilih untuk menunggu sambil tetap memijitnya. "... biasanya Mingyu kuat sampai berapa kali?"

"Kuat apanya hyung?"

Seungkwan berhenti memijat hyungnya, karena Soonyoung malah bergerak jadi menghadapnya. Pemuda itu mendekat seperti akan membisikan sesuatu.

"Yang aku maksud itu... seks,"

 _Cough_.

Seungkwan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dari sekian banyak jumlah member dalam grupnya, Soonyoung adalah orang terakhir yang ingin diajaknya bicara masalah pribadi soal seks, dan sekarang mereka berdua justru sedang berada dalam situasi itu. Ia jadi merasa canggung, tapi tidak bisa mengelak juga.

"Itu..." Seungkwan bingung harus menjawab apa. Jujur ia bukan tipe yang terbuka kalau soal masalah seperti itu.

"Tidak perlu canggung. Aku sebenarnya bukan tipe yang dengan leluasa membahas masalah seperti ini, tapi aku sedang merasa terbebani dan tidak tahu lagi harus cerita dengan siapa sementara yang lain terlihat baik-baik saja," kata Soonyoung dengan wajahnya yang seolah sedang menggambarkan masalahnya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, seperti frustasi.

Merasa tak enak, akhirnya Seungkwan memutuskan untuk menyerah saja. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya sesekali membicarakannya juga. "Aku tidak tahu dia kuat sampai berapa kali, soalnya aku selalu bilang kalau aku hanya mau melakukannya sekali," ia mengakuinya, meski wajahnya terasa menghangat.

"Lalu Mingyu selalu menepati janjinya?" Soonyoung bertanya seolah pengakuan Seungkwan adalah hal yang menakjubkan. Yang lebih muda mengangguk, membuat Soonyoung makin terpana.

"Memang kenapa hyung?" dengan berhati-hati Seungkwan bertanya. Ia pasti sedang bertanya tentang duduk permasalahannya.

Menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, Soonyoung kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Percaya atau tidak, kemarin –atau kau bisa menyebutnya semalam juga, Seokmin melakukannya sebanyak empat kali secara berturut-turut,"

Seungkwan melebarkan matanya, ia seperti merasa seluruh sendinya berteriak minta ampun. Hanya membayangkan saja, ia tidak sanggup. Ternyata dibalik pribadinya yang selalu ceria dan penuh dengan lelucon super kocak, Seokmin punya sisi lain yang seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya sampai empat kali berturut-turut? Staminanya memang luar biasa. Ia jadi tidak heran kalau Seokmin punya otot paha yang sangat kuat.

"Empat kali..." gumam Seungkwan masih syok.

"Mau mati rasanya," keluh Soonyoung lalu mengusap wajahnya. Hyung ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Kenapa tidak hyung tolak saja?"

"Lalu dia tidak akan mau bicara bahkan melihatku barang sedetikpun?"

Seungkwan bungkam. Dia tahu betul sekalinya Seokmin kesal pada seseorang, pemuda itu akan betah untuk tidak bicara dengannya selama beberapa hari.

"Kalau begitu bicarakan baik-baik padanya hyung," ia sekali lagi mencoba memberi solusi walau sebenarnya tidak yakin.

Soonyoung tidak langsung menjawab. Pemuda itu melihat pada dongsaengnya untuk beberapa detik sebelum menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sebenarnya dia melakukan itu karena aku sempat menolaknya beberapa kali lalu dia melampiaskan semuanya saat punya kesempatan,"

Jadi Seokmin seperti menagih hutang –dan Soonyoung harus membayarnya, tapi sekaligus?

"Meski begitu Seokmin hyung tetap tidak boleh seenaknya. Apalagi dengan seringnya kita latihan, bukankah seharusnya dia bisa lebih mengerti seperti apa lelahnya bahkan tanpa aktifitas 'itu' sekalipun?"

"Seharusnya begitu," lagi-lagi Soonyoung menghela nafas. "Tapi baru kali itu dia melakukannya –aku kira awalnya dia marah padaku karena suatu hal tapi dia bilang karena aku sempat menolaknya beberapa kali makanya dia sekalian minta gantinya,"

"Apa biar aku bicara pada Seokmin hyung pelan-pelan?"

"Tidak, jangan. Dia akan marah padaku karena mengeluh pada orang lain,"

Seungkwan menggigit pipi dalamnya, bingung harus bagaimana. Untungnya Mingyu tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya –yea walau ada saatnya juga pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu tidak akan mau mengalah akan sesuatu. Dia tidak tahu harus memberi masukan seperti apa pada masalah hyungnya ini, sementara ia juga masih amatir dalam hubungan seperti itu.

 _Ring. Ring._

Terdengar suara dering handphone Seungkwan dari kamar. Pemuda itu bangkit setelah pamit pada Soonyoung. Agak berlari kecil, ia menuju kamar yang ia bagi bersama Seokmin dan Joshua. Di meja nakasnya, ia segera meraih handphonenya dan menjawab panggilan yang masuk.

" _Kapan kau kesini?"_ Mingyu yang memanggil.

"Aku akan segera kesana, sebentar lagi,"

" _Baiklah, aku tunggu. Aku ingin makan siang bersamamu di luar,"_

"Oke,"

Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan, Seungkwan mengganti celananya dengan training lalu memakai jaket. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas lalu menjinjingnya keluar kamar. Saat tiba di ruang tengah, dia tidak menemukan Soonyoung disana. Tevelisinya juga sudah dimatikan. Mungkin dia kembali ke kamar.

"Hyung, aku mau menyusul yang lain. Tidak apa-apa aku tinggal?" Seungkwan bicara di depan pintu kamar Soonyoung.

"Iya, aku mau tidur saja," sahut Soonyoung dari dalam.

"Aku akan bilang pada Seokmin hyung supaya—"

"Tidak usah, Seungkwan. Kalau ada dia aku malah tidak bisa istirahat," Seungkwan menganggukkan kepalanya seolah Soonyoung bisa melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat, hyung,"

"Iya. Hati-hati,"

.

Saat tiba di gedung Pledis, Seungkwan segera menuju ruang latihan. Di koridor yang menuju kesana, ia berpapasan dengan Seokmin.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya –karena melihat Seokmin agak terburu-buru.

"Aku izin pulang duluan. Dah," seperti angin, Seokmin beranjak pergi –meninggalkan Seungkwan yang bengong melihat jejak kepergiannya.

"Hei, kenapa melamun disitu?" suara familiar menyapa telinganya –Seungkwan bergerak dan menemukan Mingyu berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Tadi Seokmin hyung—"

"Oh, dia izin pulang karena tahu kau akan kemari,"

Seungkwan mengernyitkan keningnya –lalu apa hubungannya? Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi lawan bicaranya. Ia menarik tangan Seungkwan untuk membawanya masuk ke ruang latihan bersama.

"Dia tidak mungkin kan membiarkan pacarnya sendirian di dorm sementara kondisinya sedang kurang bagus,"

"Oh," ia jadi paham sekarang. Lalu ia ingat perkataan Soonyoung tadi. "Tapi memangnya tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka berdua saja?" perkataannya membuat Mingyu tertawa. Ia lalu menepuk kepala Seungkwan untuk mengacak rambutnya –yang tentu di balas dengan pukulan dan protes dari yang lebih muda. Mingyu hanya tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

.

"Kau sakit?"

Seungkwan mengerjapkan matanya –mendengar suara familiar menyapa. Ia menggelengkan kepala, baru sadar sedang makan siang berdua dengan Mingyu. Bukannya benar-benar makan, beberapa kali ia hanya menusuk-nusuk daging di piringnya. Sebenarnya ia sedang memikirkan Soonyoung. Apakah hyungnya itu baik-baik saja? Kira-kira apakah Seokmin masih tega memaksanya untuk melakukan itu?

"Hei, kau serius baik-baik saja?" sekali lagi Mingyu memastikan. Ia bahkan agak mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memastikan keadaan Seungkwan. Ini aneh sekali, Seungkwan yang biasa selalu banyak makan kali ini terlihat tidak bersemangat –beberapa kali ia memergokinya tengah melamun.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan Soonyoung hyung," jawab Seungkwan terang-terangan. Ia menyimpan sendoknya di meja –banyak kemungkinan buruk yang muncul di kepalanya. Tapi dia yakin Seokmin bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Terdengar Mingyu terbatuk –membuat Seungkwan terkejut. Ia segera memberinya segelas air minum. "Makan pelan-pelan, hyung," katanya mengingatkan.

Mingyu menyimpan gelasnya sambil mengatur nafas sebelum menatap lekat-lekat pemuda di hadapannya yang balik menatapnya dengan kedua mata besarnya tanpa dosa.

"Jangan-jangan kau... mulai tertarik pada Hoshi hyung?"

"Huh?"

"Kau sampai tidak nafsu makan karena memikirkannya, bukankah gejala seperti itu adalah cinta?"

Mendengar kalimat tak etis kekasihnya, Seungkwan mendecakkan lidah. Kenapa ia sampai lupa kalau orang ini agak berlebihan –seharusnya tadi ia lebih berhati-hati dalam memilih kata.

"Maksudku aku mengkhawatirkan Soonyoung hyung –sebagai adiknya. Wajar, kan?" katanya memperjelas. Mingyu masih belum menghilangkan ekspresi penuh curiganya –membuat Seungkwan ingin menjambak pemuda bergigi taring tersebut.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Hoshi hyung?" Mingyu bertanya –terdengar sangat menuntut. Tapi kemudian ia mulai melembut –ekspresi wajahnya juga berubah. "Ah," gumamnya –membuat Seungkwan kini terheran-heran. Mingyu seperti mengetahui sesuatu. "Jadi, Hoshi hyung cerita padamu?"

Seungkwan mulai tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Ternyata Mingyu memang sudah tahu.

"Soonyoung hyung juga cerita padamu?"

"Tidak. Seokmin yang cerita," jawaban Mingyu membuatnya menganggukkan kepala. Rupanya Seokmin juga merasa apa yang diperbuatnya salah, makanya dia cerita pada orang lain.

"Lalu menurutmu siapa yang salah?" Seungkwan bertanya karena ia ingin memastikan dari sudut pandang Seokmin juga.

"Tentu saja Hoshi hyung," jawab Mingyu tanpa ragu-ragu. Hal itu tentu membuat Seungkwan hampir tersedak air yang sedang diminumnya. Ia menyimpan gelasnya di meja, dengan agak menghentaknya.

"Bagaimana bisa itu salah Soonyoung hyung? Seokmin hyung tanpa pengertian memaksanya untuk melakukan 'itu' sementara dia sendiri tahu bagaimana ketatnya jadwal latihan kita," Seungkwan bicara dengan agak berbisik karena tak ingin orang lain sampai mendengar suara mereka.

Mingyu menyingkirkan piringnya dan semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja. "Seokmin juga punya alasan kenapa dia sampai melakukan itu. Dia kesal karena akhir-akhir ini Hoshi hyung sering mengabaikannya –bahkan pernah menolaknya dengan kasar," Seungkwan diam, ia baru tahu kenyataan soal Soonyoung hyung yang menolak dengan kasar karena tadi dia tidak benar-benar menceritakan kejadiannya dengan detil, tapi bisa saja karena Soonyoung memang tidak merasa pernah menyakiti perasaan Seokmin.

"Tetap saja, harusnya Seokmin hyung bisa lebih pengertian sedikit. Kita semua juga tahu kadang Soonyoung hyung agak meledak-ledak, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sebagai kekasihnya, aku rasa itu bukan lagi suatu hal yang harus membuatnya tersinggung," Seungkwan masih bersikeras membela Soonyoung hyungnya –karena menurutnya Seokmin memang agak keterlaluan.

"Orang mana yang tidak kesal saat kekasihnya sendiri selalu lebih mementingkan hal lain dan bahkan disaat ingin hanya berdua saja, malah ditolak mentah-mentah," dan ternyata Mingyu masih kontra dengannya. Sepertinya perdebatan ini akan menjadi panjang.

"Yang kau bilang hal lain itu adalah kepentingan grup kita. Kenapa sih tetap tidak bisa mengerti? Coba kau ada diposisinya? Memangnya kau masih tetap akan bilang seperti ini?" tanpa sadar Seungkwan malah terbawa emosi. Yea, dia juga tipe yang mudah menjadi emosional –tapi dalam melampiaskan emosinya dia agak berbeda. Kalau Soonyoung mungkin akan membentak atau bersungut-sungut, sedangkan dia... matanya malah berkaca-kaca. Dia mengalihkan pandangan saat Mingyu mulai melunakkan ekspresinya. Dan kenapa juga malah mereka yang jadi berdebat?

"Hei, Seungkwan, maksudku—"

"Tidak usah membahas ini lagi. Jam makan siangnya sudah habis, aku mau kembali ke ruang latihan," kata Seungkwan sambil bangkit berdiri. Dia membuka tasnya untuk mengambil dompet. Mingyu buru-buru berkemas juga.

"Biar aku yang bayar," kata Mingyu, kalang kabut mengejar Seungkwan yang sudah menuju kasir.

"Aku saja," gumam Seungkwan, tidak mau setuju begitu saja.

Mingyu menarik lengan Seungkwan yang sedang memegang dompet. "Seungkwan, biar aku saja. Dari awal aku berniat untuk mentraktirmu," ujar pemuda tampan itu.

Seungkwan menarik nafas, ia masih agak kesal. "Yea, sana kau yang bayar. Aku duluan," setelah melepaskan tangan Mingyu darinya, ia langsung beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Yah, Seungkwan tunggu—" Mingyu dilemma karena ingin mengejar Seungkwan tapi dia masih harus membayar makanan mereka berdua. Ia mendecak sambil menggaruk rambutnya –menatap punggung Seungkwan yang semakin jauh.

.

Di dorm, saat semuanya sudah tidur dengan tenang –tinggal Mingyu yang masih belum juga terlelap. Ia memandangi langit-langit kamar, sesekali melihat Seungcheol dan Jeonghan lalu menghela nafas. Kenapa akhirnya malah dia dan Seungkwan yang jadi bermasalah, sedangkan Seokmin dan Soonyoung justru sudah berbaikan –malahan mereka semakin mesra. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas. Tidak bisa kalau hanya diam saja padahal hubungannya sedang jadi dingin. Ia sudah berusaha mengajak Seungkwan bicara tadi sore, tapi pemuda itu bilang moodnya masih kurang bagus. Karena tidak ingin menimbulkan lebih banyak masalah, makanya Mingyu memilih membiarkannya dulu –sampai akhirnya ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Seungkwan sudah meninggalkan ruang latihan dan ketika dia pulang, kekasihnya sudah tidur –atau pura-pura tidur? Entahlah.

Mingyu mengambil handphonenya –percuma berusaha tidur kalau pikirannya sedang kemana-mana. Iseng ia membuka salah satu aplikasi chatting –dan menemukan bahwa Seungkwan merubah _display picture_ nya beberapa menit yang lalu. Itu berarti Seungkwan memang belum tidur atau terbangun?

Ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka malam ini juga atau dia tidak akan pernah bisa tidur sampai pagi. Dengan cekatan dia langsung mengirimkan pesan pada kekasihnya, walau ia tidak banyak berharap.

Drrtt...

Getaran ponsel di tangannya membuat Mingyu jadi merasa _excited_ –Seungkwan membalasnya begitu cepat.

 _Aku terbangun karena haus._

Cepat-cepat Mingyu membalas lagi. Dan tidak sampai lima detik, Seungkwan juga langsung membalas.

 _Belum. Aku takut ke dapur. Gelap._

Senyuman penuh arti mengembang di wajah tampannya. Mingyu pelan-pelan turun dari tempat tidur sambil mengetik balasan untuk Seungkwan. Dia membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya hati-hati supaya tidak menganggu tidur kedua hyungnya.

Dibantu dengan sinar dari ponselnya, ia berjalan mengendap menuju kamar Seungkwan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya saat mendengar suara hentakan pintu dan melihat cahaya ponsel yang lain. Itu Seungkwannya.

"Hei," sapanya –menerangi wajahnya supaya sang kekasih tahu kalau dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus. Seungkwan hanya mendecakkan lidah tapi kemudian dia menarik baju yang di pakai Mingyu.

"Ayo temani ke dapur, aku haus," ujarnya tanpa ada keinginan untuk melepaskan Mingyu.

Dengan senang hati Mingyu menuntun Seungkwan menuju dapur. Memang disekitar mereka tidak ada penerangan, seluruh anggota sepakat untuk mematikan penerangan pada malam hari –saat mereka tidur.

.

"Ah, akhirnya," desah Seungkwan setelah meneguk segelas air dari lemari es yang masih dibiarkan terbuka –sehingga ada penerangan untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah tidak marah padaku, kan?" Mingyu membuka suara –saat dirasa waktunya tepat.

Belum ingin langsung menjawab, Seungkwan bergerak sedikit untuk menyimpan gelasnya di meja dapur. Ia sebenarnya sudah memikirkannya lama-lama, kenapa dia jadi kesal pada Mingyu padahal mereka hanya mencoba untuk jadi penengah antara Seokmin dan Soonyoung. Lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak marah padamu kok," ungkapnya sambil bersandar pada sisi meja. Dia dapat melihat Mingyu mendekat ke arahnya –walau sayangnya ia tidak bisa melihat wajah sang kekasih dengan jelas.

"Walaupun seharian kau tidak mau bicara padaku?" ujar Mingyu agak berbisik –ia tepat di depan Seungkwan, jarak antar keduanya kurang dari sejengkal. Berada dalam jarak sedekat itu, mengharuskan Seungkwan mendongak supaya dia bisa menatap Mingyu dengan jelas, begitupun sebaliknya. Ia tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar keluhan kekasihnya. Ia akui seharian dia memang malas bicara dengan Mingyu karena masih terbawa suasana saat mereka malah berdebat tadi siang. Dan sekarang dia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maaf," katanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Hm..." Mingyu bergumam, ia senang mengerjai Seungkwan lebih dulu walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa Seungkwan tidak perlu minta maaf. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ingin memaafkanmu secara cuma-cuma?" bisiknya di dekat telinga lawan bicaranya.

Seungkwan mendorong pelan bahu Mingyu –hembusan nafas hangat pemuda itu cukup mengganggunya. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" ia sadar akan kemana Mingyu membawa pembicaraan ini dan setuju untuk mengikutinya. Ia menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Mingyu –memindahkannya sedikit supaya berakhir mendarat di dada bidang si tampan.

"Menurutmu?" Mingyu balik menyerang –ia hampir menyerah saat Seungkwan mengusap pelan dadanya. Anak ini, walau kelihatannya polos tapi sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar seperti itu. Mingyu jadi ingin menelannya bulat-bulat karena gemas.

Agak berjinjit, Seungkwan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Mingyu –hanya sebuah kecupan singkat yang menimbulkan suara imut sekaligus seksi. Lalu ia tertawa singkat karena merasa menang. Ia sudah pasti tahu Mingyu tidak bisa menerima itu.

"Anak ini," gumam Mingyu –sambil tersenyum geli. Ia memilih menyerah saja –dan makin menghimpit tubuh Seungkwan sebelum mempertemukan lagi bibir keduanya –kali ini tentu bukan sekedar kecupan biasa.

Entah sejak kapan kedua tangan Seungkwan sudah melingkar di lehernya –yang Mingyu tahu ia harus tetap menahan tubuh kekasihnya karena sepertinya pemuda itu sudah tidak bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Ia diam-diam merasa bangga karena ciumannya masih yang terbaik –setidaknya untuk Seungkwan.

Hanya melepaskan demi kebutuhan paru-paru mereka, keduanya kembali saling memagut –makin dalam dan seksi. Lidah saling bertaut, tak tahu lagi saliva siapa yang tertelan –sepertinya mereka agak lupa diri.

"Huh? Siapa yang membuka lemari esnya?"

Mingyu dan Seungkwan saling melepaskan –mereka bahkan tidak sempat mengatur nafas. Seseorang datang, dari suaranya sudah pasti itu Dino, sang maknae –mungkin dia akan ke kamar mandi tapi malah melihat lemari es yang terbuka dan tertarik.

Buru-buru Mingyu menarik tangan Seungkwan untuk bersembunyi di sisi lain meja –yang kalau mereka beruntung tidak akan terlihat oleh Dino.

Ruangan dapur jadi terang benderang –Mingyu dan Seungkwan saling menatap dengan tatapan terkejut. Kalau seterang ini sih, persembunyian mereka tidak ada artinya lagi.

Terdengar langkah Dino mendekat –dan dia menutup pintu lemari es. Setelah menguap lebar, mereka pikir bocah itu akan segera pergi dari sana, ternyata tidak. Mereka berharap Dino yang masih mengantuk tidak akan seteliti itu untuk mengecek sekeliling dapur.

"Hyung? Kalian sedang apa disitu?"

Hampir bersamaan, Mingyu dan Seungkwan menelan ludah. Lalu menyesal mengapa mereka harus sembunyi –malah kelihatannya jadi mencurigakan.

Seungkwan berdiri –disusul Mingyu. Mereka berdua berusaha tersenyum senatural mungkin, walau kenyataannya justru sebaliknya. "Kami tadi—"

"Jadi kami sedang—"

"Sebenarnya disitu—"

"Tadi disitu kami—"

Karena saling berusaha untuk menjelaskan dan membuat alibi yang paling masuk akal, mereka malah terdengar semakin tak jelas. Dino mengernyitkan kening karena bingung.

"Jadi sebenarnya kami tidur sambil berjalan, dan tidak sadar ternyata sampai di dapur. Hehe," kata Seungkwan setelah membungkam mulut Mingyu supaya tidak menyelanya lagi dan malah membuat penjelasannya makin rumit.

Dino menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mulut agak terbuka, seolah dia benar-benar paham.

"Aku pikir kalian sedang asik berciuman, makanya aku sengaja bersuara supaya kalian sadar akan keberadaanku. Habisnya aku sudah berdiri disana cukup lama, tapi kalian kelihatannya tidak pernah ingin saling melepaskan. Padahal aku sedang kelaparan," ujar Dino yang sukses membuat Mingyu dan Seungkwan berkeringat dingin. "Tapi ternyata kalian cuma tidur sambil berjalan," katanya kemudian sambil tersenyum lebar –seolah ia adalah anak umur 3 tahun yang masih sangat polos. Padahal Mingyu dan Seungkwan tahu, Dino hanya sengaja sedang mengerjai mereka. Berhubung mereka ada diposisi yang salah, jadi tidak boleh membantah atau keberatan. Kali ini biarkan Dino tertawa atas kemenangannya.

"Kalau begitu kami akan melanjutkan tidur dengan benar di kamar," setelah menguasai dirinya, akhirnya Mingyu bersuara. Ia mencolek punggung Seungkwan supaya beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Iya, benar. Dah, Dino. Selamat malam," dan mereka pergi meninggalkan dapur –menuju kamar masing-masing dengan lesu. Tanpa mereka ketahui di belakang punggung mereka Dino sedang kesulitan menahan tawanya karena berhasil mengerjai kedua hyungnya itu.

.

Di dalam kamar, Mingyu langsung mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya sebelum benar-benar tidur.

 _Selamat tidur, Milikku *love*_

Seperti dugaannya, Seungkwan langsung membalas walau hanya emoticon muntah. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan lengan untuk menahan tawa. Saat ia akan membalas lagi dengan sebuah protesan, muncul satu pesan lagi dari Seungkwan.

 _*love*_

Mingyu tersenyum, mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes. Ia mengecup layar ponselnya sebelum mengirim emoticon _love_ lebih banyak.

..

 _Omake_.

..

Mingyu mengecup sisi pundak Seungkwan beberapa kali –mereka sedang memulihkan energi setelah melakukan aktifitas penuh keringat. Keduanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur hotel yang empuk. Karena hari ini mereka diberi kebebasan, jadilah Mingyu mengajak Seungkwan berkencan dan berakhir di salah satu hotel di pinggir kota Seoul.

Sementara Seungkwan terlihat sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Ia tersenyum lebar setelah menyimpannya di meja –lalu merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Mingyu.

"Hyung?" panggilnya –ia menatap Mingyu yang memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya pemuda itu mulai mengantuk padahal tadi selalu bilang dia baik-baik saja.

"Hm?" respon pemuda tampan itu tanpa membuka matanya.

"Sebenarnya kalau aku tidak membatasimu, kau kuat sampai berapa kali?" Seungkwan bertanya sambil tersenyum, ia sebenarnya hanya penasaran setelah mendengar cerita dari Soonyoung. Ia masih agak kurang percaya kalau ada seseorang yang bisa melakukannya sebanyak empat kali secara berturut-turut.

Mingyu membuka matanya seketika –ia balas memandang Seungkwan, dan senyuman penuh arti mengembang di wajah tampannya. Seungkwan mulai merasa kalau dia sudah salah bicara. Pemuda itu perlahan membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Mingyu.

"Ternyata selama ini kau masih kurang puas kalau hanya sekali main, ya?" Mingyu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Seungkwan, dan rasanya hari itu ia bertambah kuat karena hasilnya Seungkwan sudah tidak bisa menghindar lebih jauh lagi. "Padahal kau bisa bilang, karena aku masih kuat dua sampai tiga kali lagi," imbuhnya –membuat Seungkwan menelan ludah. Ia ingin sekali menampar mulutnya yang asal bicara.

"Bukan, maksudku—"

"Kemari, Sayangku,"

"Hyung, aku tidak—"

"..."

"...hyunghhh, aahh!~"

.

"Hyung! Kau serius?" Seungkwan menatap jengah pada Mingyu yang berdiri di hadapannya. Bukannya merespon dengan kalimat, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum manis. "Astaga, tidak lagi," ujar Seungkwan, menegaskan.

Mingyu menekuk bibirnya. "Ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya kita di kamar mandi, Seungkwan. Kau tidak penasaran?" ia mencoba merayu Seungkwan sekali lagi.

Seungkwan mendecak dan memutar bola matanya. "Daripada penasaran, aku lebih sayang badanku," gumamnya.

"Ayolah, sekali ini saja. Aku janji," tak ada jawaban.

"Ya? Ya? Please, Seungkwanku~"

Helaan nafas meluncur dari mulut kecil Seungkwan. "Kau masih terus bertanya sementara tanganmu sudah kemana-mana,"

"Hehe,"

...

FIN.

Siapa yang suka MinKwan? Dan seketika hening. Kayanya hampir gak ada atau bahkan gak ada sama sekali fanfic Indonesia dari pair ini ya? Huhu, padahal saya lagi cinta-cintanya. Saya gak yakin akan ada yang baca karena peminat pair ini bisa dihitung pake jari. Biarlah saya merealisasikan hasrat(?) akan MinKwan melalui tulisan yang gak seberapa ini.

Semoga dg fanfic amatir ini, kapal MinKwan, GyuBoo, GyuKwan, makin banyak penumpangnya, biar saya gak jadi nahkoda, nyetirin kapal sendirian(?) TT


End file.
